My heart is a plaything
by Marieko
Summary: A fic about relationships in which there is an abused and an abuser ie Jason and Andrew from Desperate Housewives or Suichi and Yuki from Gravitation. Go into the head of the Abused, what they are truely thinking.
1. Desperate Housewives

Author: Good morning boys and girls! This is my first Desperate Housewives fic. Previously I worked in Anime and Buffy, well now I am available in this district. I will be working on this fic in the POV of Justin, Andrew's boy-toy. They don't show enough boy/boy action for me on public television (And I think Andrew is an ass and no one disserves to be used by that mommy obsessed pitiful excuse for a gay guy) SO have fun!

"You love me don't you?" He looks at me with those hypnotic eyes, compelling me to do what he asks. Andrew always gets what he wants. That's why his mom and him are always fighting. They both always want what they want when they want it, and when they want two different things…it could get messy. Which is why I am in this situation. I am standing on the lawn, my boyfriend in front of me pleading to get me to punch him. How do I get myself into these messes? Why did I have to fall in love with Andrew? I know he uses me, why do I have to put up with his bullshit?

Oh right, because I love him. Well if he wants a black eye, I'm not one to stand in his way.

__

"WHAM!

Double blamb

Looking for the blame

In someone else's game

You took away my innocence,

I'm at fault in a since

Cause I let you push me

To the braking point

So you're in the basement

I'm rotting out your eyes

So they wont tell me your ever present lies

And tell me you'll never hurt me

The way I hurt you

I don't care if you love me

But I love you

I wish you'd just get off your fucking pedestal

And look at me this time

I don't care that you are mine

Because you used me

And you hurt me

Tore me open

And abused me

Well now I got you back, your lying in the dirt

And you'll never hurt me, never leave me, never hurt me again!"

"Dude, that's a really fucked up song. Why do you listen to this stuff?" Andrew reached over and turned off the radio.

"I dunno, it's not boring like some of the stuff that's popular now." I said, not taking my eyes off of the road. Trying to avoid Andrew's black eye.

"Well yeah, but it's sort of depressing, listening to some guy talk about murdering someone."

"Yeah but…I dunno."

"Whatever."

That's Andrew. If he doesn't like it he either ignores it or fights it to the death, and since we have already had the discussion on how he doesn't understand my taste of music, he decides to ignore it.

His cell phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. Yeah. Sure. Be there in a minuet." he smirks and hangs up the phone "Mom is gonna flip." he says, obviously overjoyed. Why is it that only hurting his mom, gives him that much joy?

"Oh?" I try to sound disinterested, it's not that hard.

"Yeah. That was my lawyer. He's going to my house, I have to get there before him. Can you drop me off."

"Sure." Andrew's plot to get emancipated. He'll stop at nothing to get back at his mom. Boy's got issues.

I pull in front of his house. "Time to put your dirty work to good use." He had to bring up the black eye didn't he?

He leaned over and put his lips to mine. A jolt of electricity went threw me, stroking things low on my body, metaphorically speaking. His lips were so soft and demanding. I could feel my whole body melt and re knit itself around Andrews body. "Wish me luck." he said getting out of the car.

I watched him leave, noticing the way he walked, so confident in himself, he was so beautiful. My lips still thrummed from his kiss. That was why I loved him.

Author: By the by, if your wondering I wrote the song. So yeah, Tell me how you liked the story and if I portrayed a teenage hormonal ridden gay guy well.


	2. Gravitation

He always does this to me.

__

"You pull me up so high in an ecstatic feeling,

Then dash me against the ceiling.

You always catch me before I hit the floor,

Making my spirits soar

I heard about this once from psych class. It's called the "Honeymoon Abuse Circle"… or something like that…

__

"You love to hate me

You abuse and break me

Utter sweet nothings in my ear

While my screams make them hard to hear

I love Yuki and I think he loves me. I mean, sometimes he can be so sweet, like when he came over that time I was sick. When he randomly falls asleep after a deadline, he's so cute and peaceful he doesn't even look like Yuki. I love him so much.

__

"When you're kind

You make me blind

We do the things that lovers do

When you love me and I love you

But then comes the times when he throws me out. Which isn't always THAT bad… I mean I can usually stay with someone else… and I usually deserved it… I mean I did interrupt him before a deadline. What really hurts me are the days when he feels so cold, the days when it feels like he doesn't love me. These are the days when I feel like I could die for him and he wouldn't even notice. He'd just find someone else.

__

"Then you do something to make me sad

Make me feel like I've done bad

When I cant seem to feel you here

Even though I see you there

I mean I KNOW he loves me. It's just that sometimes I feel like he's just putting up with me, that a really do just annoy him. Everyone tells me that it's just cause he's had a hard life and it's hard for him to open up but I just cant understand that. I guess it's cause nothing really bad has ever happened to me. That and I'm just a naturally flamboyant person, I'm not used to someone who's so damn serious all the time.

_"Why put up with me_

if I'm so damn annoying?

What part of your past

Made you put on a mask?

"What are you doing?" Yuki said from the doorway. I was sitting on his couch, staring at the paper I was writing lyrics on.

"Just working on a song." I said, as he came to sit next to me.

Just that little bit of contact, we weren't even touching just breathing the same air, was enough to make me want to melt.

Before I could figure out how to defy the laws of physics and do just that, Yuki spoke. "You looked so serious, I'm not used to that look on you kid."

It was then that I noticed I was crying. "Oh Yuki!" I said, launching myself into his arms. I pretty much crawled into his lap, trying to touch as much of him as I could.

I looked up at his face for a second, just to see his surprised expression, before burying my head into his shirt.

I felt his lips on my head. We sat in silence. Maybe we weren't the perfect couple. But we are better than some.


End file.
